Las tardes de mi infancia
by MNFV
Summary: Quien no ha tenido un amor de infancia…; y si haces memoria te produce mucha nostalgia y alegría. Un amor puro, amor de niñas, donde todo está permitido, una mirada inocente, un beso tierno, una flor, una frase escrita en el árbol. Ella siempre bella, dulce y encantadora: la niña de las tardes soleadas (este fic lo había publicado en otro sitio, pero también lo compartiré aca)
1. Príncipe de cabello largo

Capitulo 1: Príncipe de cabello largo

Su: Hijita! Vístete para ir al picnic!-dijo una joven madre despertando a su pequeña hija.

B: mamita, tengo sueño…-decía la pequeña Brittany tapándose con su peluche de unicornio.

Su: Vamos hijita, los abuelos me dijeron que te darán un peluche de gatito si llegábamos temprano.

B: ENSERIO?! SIII PODRE COMPLETAR MI COLECCIÓN!-dijo muy emocionada buscando su ropa- Que vestido me pongo?-sacó uno rosado, otro celeste y otro blanco.

Su: mmm ponte el blanco, pues tu abuelita te lo regalo, va a significar mucho que te pongas ese- acarició la cabeza de su pequeña hija- bueno ponte el vestido y después vengo a peinarte-salió del cuarto.

B:-terminándose de vestir- MAMIII! Mira que te parece!.

Su:-entrando al cuarto-oh hijita! Pareces una princesa, que linda estas!.

B: tú crees que soy una princesa mami?

Su: la más hermosa de todas las princesas-abrazó a su hijita.

B: Si soy una princesa, entonces eso quiere decir que también tengo un príncipe soñado?

Su: Claro que si hijita; el príncipe que llegue a tu vida, será muy afortunado de tener a la niña más hermosa del reino.

B: y como será mami?

Su: mmmm eso no se puede saber…pero te aseguro que será muy guapo y respetuoso-acarició la cabeza de su hijita-pero sigues despeinada, así que a peinarte si quieres que los príncipes vengan a ti.

B: yeee, hazme dos colitas :3

 **Campo**

Abuelo B: oh que linda estas hijita! Pareces un angel! Verdad amor?

Abuela B: Muy cierto! Tenemos la nieta más hermosa del mundo

Abuelo B: Y a las nietas bonitas les damos premios!

B: :D Mi gatito :3-dijo abrazando al gatito de peluche- gracias abuelito! Es muy bonito! Los quiero muchooo!-abrazó a los dos ancianos.

Su: Y Quien quiere comer mi estofado de carne!

B: YO! YO! YO!

Sh: no crean que empezarán a comer sin nosotros-dijo Shelby acercándose con su familia.

Su: SHELBY! HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEIAA-decía Susan abrazando a su amiga-siéntense con nosotros, recién iba a servir el almuerzo.

Sh: gracias por no olvidarte querida!-ella, su esposo y su pequeña hija Rachel se sentaron.

R: Britt! Estas muy bonitaa!-dijo berry con una gran sonrisa.

B: gracias Rach! Tu también pareces una princesa!

R: solo lo parezco…si no fuera tan fea…tendría a un príncipe y sería una princesa completa L

B: mi mami me dijo que a toda princesa siempre le llega un príncipe, no te preocupes y te ayudaré a buscar uno para ti!

R: Gracias Britt Britt! Eres mi mejor amiga!-se abrazaron.

Los Berry y los Pierce, eran familias que habían sido amigas desde la época de los padres de los abuelos de Brittany. Ella y Rachel han sido mejores amigas desde que tenían pañales así que se conocían perfectamente, así como sus mamás, que también tenían una amistad muy fuerte.  
Las niñas terminaron primero de comer así que decidieron ir a jugar por el campo.

R: ahora a que jugamos!-decía Rachel saltando en su sitio.

B: juguemos a que somos exploradoras expaciales

R: se dice espacial

B: buuu pero a mí me gusta decir con la x suena más genial!-le sacó la lengua

R: pero sino cuando estemos en la escuela no lo sabrás escribir bien y te sacaras mala nota

B: Escribir es muy diferente a hablar! YA, HAY QUE JUGAR ANTES DE QUE PASE LA TARDEEEEEE

R: siii! Mejor!

B: bien yo seré la jefa!

R: porque tú?

B: porque yo soy más alta!

R: buu entonces que seré yo?

B: tu serás….mmmmm la científica que lo sabe todo del expacio espacialoso :D

R: siii! Pero necesito mi bata de científica!

B: mmmm eres tan inteligente que no necesitas bata para pensar! Ahora sí! Doctora berry vamos a ezpliorar este terreno desconocido de plumon!

R: no será Plutón?

B: eso! Viste que eres perfecta para ser científica?-cogió la mano de su amiga- ahora corramos porque los esptraterrestres pueden venir a comernos!

R: noo Esptraterrestres!-corrieron por todo el campo.

B:-llegando a una parte muy alejada del campo- Doctora Rach! Miré escubrí un terreno parecido a los arboles terriacolas!

R: Derrepente son esptraterrestes en forma de arboles!

B: Yo voy a ver! Derrepente hacemos un escubrimiento para la comunidad científica!

R: que valiente es jefa!

B: lo se! :D ahora vamos rápido de repente los esptraterrestres invisibles están detrás de nosotros!

R: Huygamos jefa!-se adentraron en el bosque.

Siguieron jugando dentro del bosque hasta que anocheció, las dos niñas se habían perdido dentro del espeso bosque.

R: tengo miedo Britt!-decía abrazando a su amiga-donde está la salida! QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!-comenzó a llorar.

B: MAMIIII DONDE ESTAAASSS!-también Britt empezó a llorar- ya quiero irme a casa! :'(

R: no debimos entrar aquí!

B: pero dejé un rastro de pan! No se como desapareció!

R: ahora moriremos de hambre

B: oh quizás nos comerán los lobos!

R: no quiero que me coman!-las dos comenzaron a llorar muy fuerte.

B:-vio que los arbustos se movían-Rachel mira eso!

R: que?-del arbusto saltaron dos perros, que más parecían osos, y corrieron hacia ellas- AAAAHHHHHHH

B: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-las dos niñas corrieron desesperadamente.

Los perros las persiguieron a lo menos una media hora, las niñas estaban muy cansadas y sucias; los perros las acorralaron, Rachel rezaba y se lamentaba no haber alimentado a su perro esta mañana, Britt estaba aún más asustada no paraba de llorar y de gritar, todo parecía perdido…pero de pronto veían que a los perros les caían piedras y al final estos salieron corriendo.

B: se fueron…pero como? -dos cuerpos saltaron sobre sus cabezas y se situaron frente a ellas.

R: oh no! Mas monstruos!

S: Niñas están bien?-dijo una pequeña vos entre las sombras

Q: ufff si no hubiésemos llegado esos perros les hubiesen sacado las tirpas y los intistinos y luego, AUCH! San!

S: las estas asustando! Estúpida!-se acercaron más y las niñas pudieron ver sus rostros; Era una niña de cabello oscuro, masomenos 9 años, y tenía una gorra. La otra era de cabello rubio corto, y de ojos verdes de masomenos la misma edad. Las dos vestían con pantalones y polo manga cero de color azul y amarillo, respectivamente.

R: no deberías decir malas palabras, sino el ratón te come la lengua en la noche...-dijo tímidamente.

B: que hacen ustedes aquí?

S: venimos aquí todas las noches a jugar

R: y no tienen miedo?

Q: claro que no! Somos muy valientes!

S: yo soy la valiente como goku! Tu eres valiente como el chapulín colorado!

Q: yo soy más valiente!

S: no yo!

Q: yo!

B: ya ya basta chicos!

S: chicos? Somos niñas!

R: pero porque no tienen vestido?

Q: los vestidos son para débiles! Ya que yo soy mas valiente que santana, yo nunca he usado vestido!

S: no es cierto! El otro día tu mamá te vistió con una linda faldita rosada!

Q: ni me lo recuerdes

R,B: jajajaja-reían las niñas mientras veían a Santana y Quinn pelear.

B: oigan…saben como salir de aquí? Mi mami debe estar muy precupada!

S: claro! Solo tenían que caminar hasta el norte!

Q: las llevamos!- Tomó de la mano a Rachel.

S: si, de repente no llegan y las atacan de nuevo-tomó de la mano a Brittany.

B: y si vienen mas mounstruos?

S: yo les lanzo una genkidama!

Q: pues yo le lanzaré un puño del gradon!

R: es Dragón!-dijo un poco exaltada

Q: eso!

S: y cómo te llamas y cuántos años tienes y cuál es tu color favorito?-le dijo a la rubia

B: jajaja soy Brittany, tengo 8 años y mi color favorito es el celeste.

R: wow tu amiga habla mas que yo jajaja

Q: es una habladora de merdia!

S: es de mierda!

B: O-O como pueden decir esas palabras sin que sus mamis les riñan?

S: no lo hacemos con adultos al frente! Ellos son muy aburridos!

Q: porque somos geniales!

R: las niñas geniales dicen malas palabras?

Q: eso me dijo mi hermano Sam

B: mi..erda…se siente extraño..

R: mierda!

B: mierda!

R: mierda!

S: mierda!

Q: mierda!

Todas: mierda! Jajajaja-se reían a carcajadas

S: ahora son tan geniales como nosotras

B: miren la salida!

R: si! Gracias por traernos!-le dio un beso en la mejilla a Quinn la cual quedó un poco atontada.

B: si muchas gracias!-besó la mejilla de santana que hizo que a esta se le dibujara una sonrisa tonta-hueles rico!

S: ah? Wooowww ah?

R: hola?-Dijo pasando la mano al frente de la cara de la niña rubia, pues se había quedado en el mismo estado.

Q: quien es? Aaaah?

B: porque no responden?

R: mmm quizás con otro besito se recuperen! Como la bella durmiente!- las dos les dieron otra vez un beso a las dos niñas.

S: ah! Que que paso!

B: estabas como Zombie

R: Tu también niña!

Q: yo? Jajaja

Su: BRITTANY!

SH: RACHEELLL!

B: nuestras mamás Rachel!

R: si vamos!

B: muchas gracias niñas!

R: si enserio! Por cierto me llamo Rachel!

Q: y yo soy la gran…

S: la gran idiota!

Q: NO! Soy la gran Quinn Fabray!

B: bueno ya nos vamos!

B, R: ADIOOOSSS!

Q, S: adiós niñas bonitas!

 **Trato de hacer una historia adorable, apta para todo publico XD**


	2. Angeles

Capitulo 2: Ángeles

Sh: Rachel!  
Su: Brittany!-dijeron las dos madres abrazando a sus pequeñas hijas.  
Sh: miren como están! Todas sucias! Y tienen heriditas!  
Su: Como se les ocurrió ir al bosque! Les dijimos que no fueran muy lejos de nosotros!  
B: es que estábamos jugando…..  
R: y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos perdidas ahí!  
B: y unos perros enormes del tamaño de un árbol nos pirsiguieron  
R: pero entonces dos niñas nos rescataron  
B: Si! Una era de cabello oscurlo y lindos ojos!  
R: y la otra tenía cabello amarillo y de ojos verdes, masomenos como el verde de los arboles!  
Su: y que hacían esas niñas en el bosque?! No habran estado perdidas también?  
B: nos dijeron que ahí iban a jugar!  
Sh: bueno hijita mira ya son las 7 de la noche! Tenemos que ir a casa, curarlas, tomen un buen baño y que descansen bien.  
Su: recuerden que mañana tienen que ir a su nueva escuela  
B,R: si mami!-dijeron las dos niñitas.

Bosque

S: wow…QUINNN! DOS ANGELES NOS BESARON!  
Q: Y LA MAS BONITA ERA LA DE CABELLO MARRON!  
S: ESO NO ES CIERTO! LA MAS BONITA ERA DE CABELLO AMARILLO  
Q: no es cierto  
S: si lo es!  
Q: no es cierto! Rachel olía a frutas!  
S: puessss…Brittany olía a vanilla!  
Q: ES VAINLLA!  
S: bueno olía a vainlla! La cosa es que era hermosa!  
Q: tu enserio crees que fueron ángeles y no niñas?  
S: Claro que sí! Además mi mamá me dijo que los ángeles visten de blanco y rosado y son muy hermosos y tienen bonita sonrisa  
Q: tú crees que volveremos a ver a esos ángeles?  
S: mmmmm no lo se…PERO ESPERO QUE SÍ! Quiero que me bese de nuevo!-suspiro  
Q: Yo también…perdí el concimento por un momento…debe ser que el ángel uso magia en mí y quede atontada como tú  
S:-las dos suspiraron-oye será mejor volver a casa, nuestras mamás nos dijeron que solo hasta las 7  
Q: pues yo no le hago caso a mi mami, porque soy genial!  
S: bueno entonces te quedas sola rodeada de arañas, serpientes, lobos, y Robadores  
Q: Yo no tengo miedo!-vio que Santana ya no estaba-San…donde estas?... no me dejes solita… era una broma!...san?  
S: jejeje es una miedosa-decía escondida atrás de un árbol- WUUUU SOY EL FANTASMA DEL BOSQUE! TE VOY A COMER QUINN FABRAY!  
Q: NOOO MAMA!-comenzó a llorar- NO QUIERO! SEPO MUY FEO YO! NO ME COMA waaaaa  
S: JAJAJJAJJA eres una miedosa!-decía está saliendo de su escondite.  
Q: no es cierto…te imité! Eso es lo que tu harías si estuvieras sola en el bosque! Ja!  
S: jajajaja la "gran Quinn" tiene miedo de un fantasmita? Jajjajaja mejor vámonos a casa, miedosa!  
Q: jum!

Casa de Britt

B: mami y si eran ángeles de la guarda y no niñas?-dijo la pequeña mientras su mamá le hacía unas trenzas.  
Su: porque lo dices hijita?  
B: porque eran muy buenas y bonitas  
R: además no creo que unas niñas anden por el bosque en la noche-dijo la otra pequeña saliendo del baño.  
Su: mmmm no lo sé, pero puede ser! Los ángeles de la guarda son unos seres que protegen a los niños pequeños, esos seres son muy buenos y hermosos.  
B:-acostándose- y mami tú crees que nos las volveremos a encontrar?  
Su: claro! No pierdan las esperanzas, ahora es hora de dormir pequeñas-apagó la luz y cerro la puerta.

R: Britt y cómo crees que será nuestra nueva escuela?  
B: debe ser grande, todas las escuelas son así  
R: debe ser-bostezo-cual crees que era el ángel más bonito? Yo creo que la del cabello rubio era muy tierna  
B: a mi me parece que Santana era más hermosa, pues sus ojos se veían tan lindos cuando me miraba.  
R: los de Quinn también brillaban mucho, también eran lindos!  
B:-bostezo-Rachel ya tengo sueño.  
R: yo también, buenas noches Britt  
B: buenas noches Rach!

Siguiente día

Casa de Santana

P: DESPIERTA ENGENDROO!-decía puck, el hermano mayor de santana, tirándose a su cama.  
S: PUCK! AAAA PORQUEEE PORQUE TENÍAN QUE ACABAR LAS VACACIONES-dijo la niña despertándose.  
P: pues mamá dice que bajes rápido, porque si no llegaremos tarde!  
S: son las 5 de la mañana!  
P: el colegio no está tan cerquita que digamos no? PONTE TU ROPA Y BAJA A COMER!  
S: aaa odio ir al colegio!

Casa de Quinn

Sa:-agarró una trompeta y empezó a tocar el sonido del ejercito-despierte soldado!  
Q: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Eres UN maldito!-se abalanzó contra su hermano-te mataré!  
Sa:-agarró los brazos de la pequeña y la levantó del suelo-oye condón roto! Tienes escuela hoy! No seas vaga y baja rápido.  
Q: noo sueltamee!-decía pateando en el aire.  
Sa: como quieras!-la soltó y esta cayó de cara-por cierto, quien es Rachel?  
Q: aaaauuuchhh de que hablas idiota!  
Sa: hablabas dormida y decías "que rico besito Rachel"  
Q: enserio hablo en la noche?, además QUE TE IMPORTAAA!-sacó a su hermano de su cuarto y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Patio de la casa de Santana

S: Tenemos que esperar a Quinn! Si no con quien voy a jugar!  
P: tu y esa niña parecen que nacieron juntas  
Q:-saliendo de su casa-Santanaa! Mi hermano es muy maloo!  
Sa: solo porque te desperté temprano? Deberías agradecerme  
S: Puck es muy malo también!  
P: bueno entonces se van caminando!-abrió la puerta de su auto.  
S: no no! Hermanito bonito y musculosito!-abrazó a puck.  
Q: mi hermano es más bonito!-abrazó a Sam  
S: no! Mi hermanito es más bonito!  
P: ya suban rápido! Llegaremos tarde!  
S,Q: OK!

Escuela

B: WOOOOWWW ES MUY GRANDE!  
R: siii! Donde estará nuestro salón?  
B: mmmm creo que es el de la puerta amarilla con flores!  
R: estoy muy emocionada Britt!  
B: aaa yo también-entraron corriendo al salón

Estacionamiento

Sa: bien acá las dejamos engendros!  
S: no me puedes acompañar? Y si y si nos molestan los niños?  
P: si alguien te molesta solo le pateas los huevos y listo! Ahora salgan de mi auto!  
Q:-saliendo del auto-a qué hora volverán?  
P: aaa no se solo espérenos en la entrada-arrancó y se fue.  
S: bueno aquí estamos, otro año más de aburrimiento  
Q: Lo único bueno es que volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos  
S: sii! A jugar todos los días!

Salón del 4 grado de primaria.

S: El nuevo salón es muy pequeño!  
Q: y y donde están los juguetes!  
S: y y oh! Quinn mira!  
Q: que? Aaa las angeles!  
S: entonces si eran niñas y no ángeles!  
Q. que hacemos?  
S: pues ir a saludarlas no?-se acercaron a las niñas.  
Q:-tocándole el hombro a Rachel- oli!  
R: BRITT MIRA! NUESTOS ANGELES!  
S: no eran ustedes los angeles?  
B: yo pensé que ustedes eran ángeles!  
R: también van a estudiar aquí?  
S: sipi! Como ustedes están en 4 grado si tienen 8 años?  
B: nos aleantaron 1 año  
Q: esto será genial! Podemos sentarnos juntas?  
R: pero la mesa es de dos  
Q: o osea..-se puso nerviosa-tu conmigo…-se sonrojó  
S: y y tu niña bonita conmigo!  
Q: Rachel se va conmigo!  
S: me erfiero a Brittany!  
Q: pero Rachel es más bonita!-Rachel agarró la mano de Quinn y la sentó a su lado.  
B: entonces nos ponemos atrás-dijo la niña agarrando de la mano a santana y sentándose atrás de las dos niñas.

En poco tiempo los alumnos fueron entrando al salón hasta que este se llenó. Y en otros pocos minutos entró su profesor.  
W: Hola niños yo soy el profesor Will-dijo un joven profesor de unos 25 años aproximadamente  
Todos: buenos días profesor Will  
W: Bien niños hoy les explicaré un poco lo que haremos en el año, primero en matemáticas, aprenderemos fracciones y Raíces  
S: aaa odio la matemática!  
B: pero es divertida yo siempre sacaba buenas notas en mi otro colegio, si quieres te ayudo-le sonrió.  
S: sabes britti? Tienes una linda sonrisa  
B: enserio? Gracias…y sabes yo creo que tus ojos son bonitos!  
S: no! Los tuyos son más bonitos!  
B: nopi! Los tuyos!  
S: nop! Los tuyos  
B: los tuyosss, guerra de cosquillas!-empezó a hacerle cosquillas a santana  
S: jajajaja ya de acuerdo de acuerdo, ajajaja ya basta! Jajaj  
W: niñas por favor, estamos en clase!  
B: lo siento señor will  
Q: están en problemaaasss  
S: callatee!  
R: jajaja oigan Santana y Quinn, quieren ir a mi casa después de clases para jugar?  
S,Q: Geniaall! Que tan lejos está tu casa!  
B: la casa de Rach está al lado de la mia  
Q: mi casa también está al lado de la de Santana  
S: que vamos a jugar!  
B: a las muñecas!  
S: noooo! Mejor jugamos a que ustedes eran princesas y las rescatábamos de un castillo emburjado!  
R: pero a mí me da miedo la guerra :(  
W: NIÑAS! POR FAVOR ATIENDAN!  
S,Q,B,R: lo sentimos profesor!  
R: entonces vamos a mi casa?  
Q: si si si!


	3. Sweet lady kisses

Capitulo 3: sweet lady kisses

RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!-timbre de colegio, todos los niños salen al patio de juegos.

S: britti! Ven para presentarte a mis amigos!  
Q: soy muy chevedes! Les van a gustar!  
S:-llegaron hasta donde estaban algunos niños reunidos- ellos son Rory, Jacke, Finn y marley!  
B: mucho gusto  
Ro: y quien es esta niña bonita!-dijo el pequeño acercándose a Britt.  
B: soy Brittany-el niño sonrió  
F: y esta otra niña bonita?-refiriendose a Rachel  
Q: YO LA VI PRIMERO!-se puso delante de Rachel.  
R: soy Rachel!  
Ma: Y y a que jugaremos ahora?  
Ro: juegemos a que yo era el gerrero fuerte y salvava a brittany  
S: NO! YO SALVAVA A BRITT!  
Ro: pero las niñas no pueden ser gerreros! No son fuertes!  
S: yo soy más fuerte que tu, mira apuesto que no puedes cargar esa gran roca  
Ro: claro que si! Mira Britt lo fuerte que soy!-trató de levantar la roca pero no pudo  
S: ajajajaja eres muy débil! Mirame a mi Britt!-agarró un palo y una piedra pequeña, usó el palo como palanca y levantó la roca.  
B: que fuerte eres san!-dijo saltando  
Ma: Mejor juguemos a las Escondidas!  
J: siii! Que inteligente y linda eres Marley-dijo muy alegre  
S: ya quien cuenta?  
Ro: YO YO YO!-se puso a contar.

Los niños se escondieron

B: sany puedo esconderme contigo? No soy buena escondiéndome  
S: claro! Vamos!-agarró de la mano a britt y se escondieron detrás de un árbol.  
B: ¡ya terminó de contar!  
S: ssshh no hagas ruido!  
Ro: mmm ampay Brittany!  
S:-empujó a rory- CORREEEE!-jaló a britt y corrieron hasta llegar a la base- AMPAY SALVO A TODOS MIS COMPAÑEROS  
Todos: BRAVO POR SANTANA Y BRITT!  
Ro: buaaa buaaaa le voy a decir a mi mamá que me empujaste y que me pegaste y que luego me golpeaste con un ladrillo!  
S: YO NO TE HICE ESO!  
Ro: PERO LE VOY A PRESENTAR UN INFORME DETALLADO DE LO QUE ME VAS A HACER DURANDE MI VIDA!-se fue corriendo.  
B: es un llorón

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

Q: buuuu odio ese timbre! Algún día lo sacaré y lo remplazaré por uno hecho en china!  
J: porque uno hecho en china?  
Q: pues se malogrará el primer día :D  
Todos: ajajajajajajajaj!  
M: DEBERÍAS TRABAJAR EN UN CIRCO! Jajaja  
R: eres tan chistosa y bonita Quinnie –abrazó el brazo de Quinn.  
Q:-se sonrojó-yo yo también creo que eres linda Rachel y muy inteligente U/U  
S, F, M: QUINN Y RACHEL SENTADAS DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL BESANDOSE!  
Q: ¬¬ no me molestenn!-comenzó a perseguirlos.  
R,B: jajajajajajaja  
F: eres muy lenta!  
Q: LOS VOY A MATAR MALITIOS  
B: CHICOS! Ya no hay nadie en el patio deberíamos ir al salón  
S: que Rachel y Quinn se queden para que se besuqueen jajajajajajajajaj  
F: CON LENGUA!  
Q: eeeeewwww!  
R: oye enserio mejor vamos, si no el profesor nos regañará-agarró la mano de Quinn y la arrastró fuera de los tres niños.  
J: hazle caso a tu novia! Las mujeres siempre tienen la razón!  
Q: ME ESTAS DICIENDO HOMBRE?!  
R: ya vámonos!  
B: si sany bonita ya vámonos-agarró a santana de la mano y por fin todos se fueron a sus salones.

Estacionamiento 2:45

B: porque estamos aquí?  
R: nos pueden atropellear los carros  
S: nuestros hermanos nos van a venir a recoger y si vamos a ir a la casa de la enana, tenemos que pedirles permiso  
Q: querrás decir que TU le pedirás permiso a tu hermano porque yo soy genial y no le pido permiso a nadie

Llegó el auto con los hermanos de las pequeñas.

P: oigan inútiles! Suban!-dijo abriendo la puerta  
Sa: quienes son esas niñas? Sus noviesitas?  
S, Q: NO SOMOS NOVIAS!  
P: entonces porqué se toman de las manos  
S, Q:-se soltaron de las manos de las niñas- EWWW!  
Sa: que hacen paradas ahí! No van a entrar?  
S: queremos saber si…  
Q: nos dan permiso para ir a la casa de Rachel a jugar?  
S: solo hasta las 6 y de ahí nos recojen  
Q: SIIIII?!  
P: aaaiishhh! Voy a tener que manejar de nuevo, bueno bueno esta bien PERO NI UN MINUTO MAS ENTENDIERON?  
Niñas: SIIII!  
Sa: al menos el carro pesará menos  
P: en donde vives…Rachel?  
R: aquí-escribió la dirección en un papel.  
P: genial! Me libraré por unas horas del espectro  
Sa: see yo también.  
Q: genial ya pueden irse!  
Sa: ok me estas botando! A mi a tu hermano!-se acercó a la oreja de Quinn-cuando la beses asegúrate de que la boca te huela bien.  
Q: ah?!  
P: jajaja hasta la tarde espectros!-se fueron.  
R: que te dijo tu hermanito?  
Q: U/U nada nada!

En poco tiempo vino la madre de Rachel y (luego de conocer a las niñas, las cuales le cayeron bien) Fueron a la casa de Rachel.

Casa de Rachel

Sh: niñas, no quieren comer primero?-las niñas corrieron por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Rachel-NIÑAS!  
R: más tarde mami!

Cuarto de Rachel

Q:-abriendo la puerta- woooww tu cuarto es muy grande!  
S: es muy rosado eeewww  
B: a mi me gusta el rosado  
S: a mi también Britt…tenemos tantas cosas en común…-miraba a los ojos a la pequeña rubia.  
B: y también te gustan los teletubies?  
S: sii…me gusta todo lo que te gusta eso te lo aseguro-se le dibujó una sonrisa boba.  
B:-largo suspiro- "que me pasa…porque mi corazón late tan rápido…cuando miro sus hermosos ojos marrones"-pensaba.  
Q: BRITTANY Y SANTANA BESANDOSE CON LENGUA DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL!  
S: eres asquedodosa!-entraron corriendo al cuarto de Rachel saltando en la cama de esta mientras se daban pequeños golpesitos- ERES UNA MIEDA!  
R, B:jajajajajaja-se subieron a la cama y empezaron a saltar mientras las dos niñas "peleaban".  
Q: te odio!  
S: yo te odio mas!  
Q: yo te odio hasta jupitler  
S: y yo hasta plumón!  
R: vamos chicas dejen de pelear!  
B: hay que jugar a algo!  
Q: yo no jugaré con santana!  
S: y yo no jugeré con la fea  
R: entonces hasta que se amisten jugaremos por separado-agarró la mano de Quinn-nosotras iremos al patio y ustedes juegan aquí y cuando se tranquilicen jugaremos todas.  
S: QUINN! DESPUES ME CUENTAS QUE SE SIENTE BESAR A UN PITUFO  
Q: NO LA VOY A BESAR! TU VAS A BESAR A BRITTANY CON LENGUA!  
S: NO! TU LA BESARÁS CON LENGUA Y SALIBA!  
Q: ASÍ? PUES TU LA VAS A BESAR Y TE CASARAS CON ELLA  
S: PUES TU-la interrumpió britt  
B: Rachel! Mejor llévatela antes de que destruyan tu cuarto-dijo agarrando de la cintura a Santana antes de que se sacaran la mier…mana-  
Q: DEJAME RACHEL! AUN NO HE TERMINADO CON ELLA  
R: vámonos!-la sacó del cuarto.

S: como la odio! JUM!  
B: la odias por decir que nos vamos a besar?  
S: ¬/¬ no! Ella es asquerosa y es una loca!  
B: jajaja tu carita es muy linda cuando te enojas, pareces un cachorro molesto-le acarició la cara.  
S: O/ que quieres jugar?  
B: juguemos a la mamá y al papá  
S: eso es muy aburrido!...como se juega?  
B: bueno yo seré la mamá y tu serás el papá.  
S: oh que fácil! Solo tengo que quedarme viendo la tv y comiendo pizza!  
B: no! Así yo no lo juego!-agarró un sombrero de copa y se lo puso a santana y ella agarró una sombrilla de juguete- y este es nuestro bebé!-puso un bebé de plástico en una carretilla.  
S: tengo que usar este sombrero? No puedo ver nada!-el sombrero le tapaba los ojos.  
B: sip! Ahora dame la mano-entrelazó su mano con la de santana-ahora salgamos a pasear al parque con nuestro bebé, esposo mio.  
S: .-. ok… y que es lo que tengo que decir?  
B: di algo como "si mi esposa adorada"  
S: si mi esposa bonita?-"esto es raro! Nunca jugué a esto…donde están los ninjas?"  
B:-comenzaron a caminar por todo el cuarto de Rachel- sentémonos en esa pileta a contempar el parque.  
S: cual parque?-se sentaron en el borde de la cama de Rachel.  
B: usa tu I-M-A-G-I-N-A-C-I-O-N  
S: mmm solo veo una pared rosada-vio que Britt se acercaba a su cara-HEY HEY QUE HACES!-se alejó de Britt.  
B: pero los esposos se besan  
S: aaaa mejor no quieres jugar a otra cosa?  
B: hay que terminar de jugar esto si?-se acercó mas a santana al punto que sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse.  
S:-se asustó- a a a esto Britt- se paró- n no quieres jugar aaaa las tortugas ninja?  
B: primero terminemos y después jugamos a todo lo que quieras-se paró y se acercó más a Santana y hizo trompita con sus labios- bésame…  
S: aaaa – "ahora que hago…tengo miedo…nunca he besado a nadie"- oye aléjate por favor-se alejó más.  
B: solo un besito, eso hacen los esposos.  
S: enserio no quiero-chocó contra la pared  
B: unito…mi mamá dice que sabe rico.  
S:-empezó a correr y Britt la perseguía- nooo no me beses!  
B: SOLO UN PIQUITO!-decía mientras se perseguían por toda la casa.

S: NOOOOO!-salió al patio y se escondió detrás de un árbol- ahora no me encontrará- "muak muak" se escucharon sonidos de besos- que es eso?-se acercó a una mini casita que estaba en el patio- O.O oh por el dios dragón-ERAN QUINN Y RACHEL BESANDOSE- jajajaj te atrapé fabray!  
Q: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
R: O.O no se lo digas a mi mami!  
S: no que besar te daba asco?  
Q: ¬¬ bueno es algo rico…además tu también ya habrás besado a esa rubia! JAJAJAJA  
S: aún no me ha besa-britt apareció de repente y le dio un beso a Santana.  
B: Te encontré! Ahora si juguemos a otra cosa…san?-estaba con esta cara 0o0-sany?-tocó su brazo con un dedo-esta cayó al suelo, desmayada.

Más tarde ese día.

B: sany! Despierta! No te mueras!  
S: aaaa quien como cuando!  
Sh: estas bien, pequeña?  
S: que me pasó?  
B: te desplomaste  
Sh: ya estas mejor? Estuviste desmayada por media hora.  
S: si si señora ya estoy bien  
Sh: espera creo que tocan el timbre-la mamá de Rachel salió del cuarto.  
Q: jajaja te asustó que una niña te besara! Jajajajaja  
S: no es cierto! Yo yo…aaaaa-"en realidad me asusté mucho al sentir sus labios sobre los mios"-  
Sh: niñas! Son sus hermanos!  
S: tan rápido?!  
Q: la hora pasa volando cuando te besuqueas con cierta rubia.  
S: gggrrrrr! Si pasa volando cuando metes tu lengua en la boca de un pitufo.  
Q: NO FUE CON LENGUA…yo beso como princesita…  
B: jjejejeje bueno chicas…nos vemos mañana-se acercó al oído de santana-tus labios son muy suavesitos…  
S: O.o  
R: buuu no te vallas Quinnie!-abrazó a Quinn.  
Q: pero solo serán unas horitas-se acercó al oído de Rachel-te daré muchos besitos como los de hoy en la escuela… ¬/¬  
R: ijiji-se quedaron mirando a los ojos.  
S: ya vámonos ROMEA!-jaló a Quinn de la oreja.

Auto de Puck

P: y que tal les fue con sus noviesitas  
Q: SANTANA BESÓ A BRITT!  
S: QUINN LE HACÍA COSAS SUCIAS A RACHEL!  
P, Sa: O-O QUE CARAJO!-Puck casi choca.  
Sa: COMO QUE LE HACIAS COSAS SUCIAS A RACHEL!  
P: COMO QUE BESASTE A BRITTANY!  
Q: yo no le hacía cosas sucias! Solo la besaba…  
S: ella me besó a mi!  
Q: PERO YO VI UNA LENGUA!  
S: NO HABÍA LENGUA! TU SI METISTE TU LENGUA  
Q: NO TU LO HISISTE!  
P: ya! Basta! SANTANA HABLAREMOS EN CASA!  
Sa: lo mismo va para ti QUINN FABRAY!  
S, Q: ok ok ok!- "estamos en problemas!".

S:-susurrando- Quinn…como fue que pasaste de odiar los besos a besuquearte con Rachel.  
Q: pues…

Fashback

Q: ES UNA TONTA!  
R: calmate! Y vamos a jugar  
Q: jugamos a los transformers?  
R: NO! ES MUY VIOLENTO! Mejor juguemos a la cocinita en mi casita de juguete.  
Q: comeremos comida de verdad?  
R: podemos ir por unos chocolates y finjimos que los cocinamos.  
Q: yeeee! Chocolate!

Fueron a la cocina y trajeron muchos chocolates, los abrieron y empezaron a "cocinarlos"

R: huele muy rico no?  
Q: me puedo comer los ingredientes?  
R: nop! Hasta que esté lista la comida  
Q: buuu ya tengo hambre!  
R: listo ya están los chocolates!-se sentaron en la mesita que había dentro de la casita.  
Q: mmmm que rico!  
R: y es chocolate verdadero!  
Q: el sublime no es chocolate verdadero?  
R: nop, es sabor a chocolate pero no es chocolate.  
Q: pues sabe muy rico :D  
R: tienes chocolate en la mejilla, tontita  
Q: me la quitas?  
R: yap!-no usó sus manos, usó su lengua, le lamió la cara.  
Q: O/O jajaj que te digo, gatita?  
R: creo que tengo chocolate en mis labios…me lo quitas?  
Q: de…de de acuerdo-se acercó a los labios de Rachel muy nerviosa, tragó saliva, le dio un pequeño piquito.  
R: jejejeje U/U  
Q: jijijiji creo que también tengo chocolate en los labios…  
R: te lo quito-se dieron otro pico, estuvieron "picoteándose" por vario rato hasta que llegó santana y las asustó.

Fin del Flashback

Q: aaaawww es tan linda…no?  
S: la escena sí…ella no jajaja  
Q: ¬¬ tu rubia es muy rubia!

P: bien engendros, ya llegamos!


	4. Soy tu novia?

Capitulo 4: soy tu novia?

Casa de santana

S:-estaba con la mirada baja-no te molestes hermanito :(  
P: no estoy molesto…solo sorprendido y algo celoso, yo tuve mi primer beso a los 10 años. Me ganaste!  
S: ELLA ME BESÓ!  
P: como fue todo  
S: estábamos jugando a la mamá y al papá.  
P: quien era el papá?  
S: yo…  
P: jajajajaja entonces si jugaras con un niño, serían una pareja gay  
S: que es gay?  
P: bueno pues…aaaa…mmmmm te lo explicaré cuando tengas 13 años, pero sígueme contando.  
S: bueno, estábamos jugando y de pronto ella se acercó a mis labios y me quiso besar y yo corrí porque me daba miedo y luego me encontró y me besó U/U  
P: y te gustó?  
S: no sé, me desmayé cuando me lo dio :S  
P: jajaj te desmayaste por un beso? Jajajajaja  
S: no te burles!  
P: jaajaj ya ya bueno, y sabes como la vas a mirar mañana?  
S: porqué?  
P: porque después de un beso todo cambia, después va a querer que seas su novia, luego te casarás con ella y tendrán muchos hijos y tendrás que trabajar para mantener a tu esposa y estarás amarrada a ella por toda tu vida. Después de ese beso, tu vida se acabó.  
S:-se asustó-voy a tener hijos con ella? O_O y me voy a casar con ella?  
P: es lo más probable y si quieres evitarte eso, tienes que aclararle las cosas, mañana serás firme y le dirás NO SOY TU NOVIA y con eso se arregla todo.  
S: tengo que decirle que no soy su novia para no tener hijos con ella?  
P: sip ahora repite conmigo: BRITTANY  
S: BRITTANY  
P: YO SANTANA  
S: YO SANTANA  
P: NO SOY TU NOVIA  
S: NO SOY TU NOVIA!  
P: ya sabes lo que tienes que decirle? Ahora repítelo!  
S: Brittany, yo santana, no soy tu novia!  
P: ahora ve a repetirlo 100 veces en tu cuarto  
S: no soy tu novia, no soy tu novia-se fue a su habitación.  
P: jajajajajaj soy tan troll

Casa de Quinn  
Sa: AHORA EXPLICAME! COMO ES ESO QUE LE HACÍAS COSAS SUCIAS A ESA NIÑA  
Q: no le hacía cosas sucias! Solo nos besamos U/U  
Sa: con lengua?  
Q: no! Piquito de pajarito…  
Sa: ohh y cuál fue la "situation"  
Q: bueno…comimos chocolate y luego ella me dijo que tenía chocolate en la carita y me lamió la cara y luego ella me dijo que tenía chocolate en su boquita y luego la besé y luego le dije que también tenía chocolate y ella me besó y luego nos dimos piquitos y luego santana nos interrumpió.  
Sa: supongo que ha sido el mejor chocolate que has probado jejejeje  
Q: si…sentí que mi pecho me presionaba y mi corazón latía bum bum bum y ella es muy bonita, y me gustan sus ojitos :3  
Sa: aaaaiiiaaa ya has caído entonces jajajaja  
Q: he caído?  
Sa: estas enamorada  
Q: eso significa que me voy a casar con ella? Porque los enamorados se casan no?  
Sa: si, pero no necesaria mente te tienes que casar con ella, apenas tienes 9, condón roto-le acarició la cabeza.  
Q: y que hago si estoy enamorada?  
Sa: tú misma lo descubrirás, ahora ve a cambiarte y has tus tareas  
Q: podemos jugar en el play después?  
Sa: sip, pero cuando termines.

Siguiente día:

Carro de Puck

Q: porque esa cara san?  
S: no me quiero casar con Brittany :S  
Q: porqué te vas a casar?  
S: porque puck me dijo que cuando te besas con alguien, luego eres su novia y luego te casas y luego hijos y luego tengo que trabajar.  
Q: Sam me dijo que no necesariamente tenía que pasar eso.  
S: pues no me arriesgaré! No volveré a besarla! Y le diré que no soy su novia  
Q: ósea que después del beso ya son novias?  
S: si!  
Q: entonces tengo novia! :D  
S: no estás asustada? Como la vas a mantener cuando tengan hijos.  
Q: ya te dije que no necesariamente tendremos hijos!  
S: pues yo no trabajaré!  
Sa: que pasa atrás!  
Q: hermanito! Tengo novia!  
P: jajaja Sabía que después de estar tanto tiempo juntas, se enamorarían jajajaj  
S,Q: EEEEEWWWWW NOOO!  
Q: me refería a Rachel!  
Sa: no me contaste eso  
Q: santana me dijo que después del beso son novias :D  
P: entonces mi hermanita pequeña también ya tiene novia.  
S: NOOO NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO TENER HIJOS Y TRABAJAR!  
Sa: que le dijiste estúpido!  
P: le dije que si la besaba terminaría casándose con ella.  
Sa: eres un troll de mierda  
P: lo se jejeje

Escuela

S: no soy tu novia, no soy tu novia, no soy tu novia, no soy tu novia.  
Q: deja de repetirlo.  
S: debo de estar preparada!-entran al salón.  
R: QUINNIE!-corre a abrazar a Quinn.  
Q: hola novia!  
R: novia?  
Q: sip como nos besamos, ahora somos novias :3  
R: eso significa que santana es novia de Brittany?  
S: NO ES MI NOVIA! No quiero casarme aún ¬¬  
R: se tienen que casar?  
Q: no le hagas caso, está loca. Ven vamos a sentarnos, novia  
R: si novia-fueron a sentarse, agarradas de la mano.  
S: ewww no me imagino a sus hijos…probablemente sean mitad rubios y mitad de cabello marron y tengan una nariz enorme y sean enanos y-sintió que alguien le daba un beso en la mejilla- AAAAHHHH!  
B: hola sany :)  
S: bri bri Brittany-su corazón se aceleró, era una combinación de "me alegro de verte" y "aléjate no me quiero casar contigo".  
B: vamos a sentarnos? – agarró de la mano a santana y la arrastró hacia la carpeta.  
S: es espera Brittany-se resistía-qui quiero decirte algo.  
B: dime sany :3  
S: yo yo aaaa que tenía que decir? -"sus ojitos son tan bonitos"-tienes lindos ojos… AY ESO NO ERA  
B: que linda eres-miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó.  
S: NO NO NO eso no era  
B: no crees que mis ojos son bonitos :(  
S: no no es que no crea que tus ojitos son los más lindos del universo…es que no estoy lista para casarme  
B: casarnos?  
S: po por el beso. :S  
Q: ella cree que porque se han besado se van a casar, solo son novias nada más.  
B: somos noviesitas? :D  
S: no no no no . POR AHÍ SE EMPIEZA!  
B: entonces eres tú!  
S: quién soy?  
B: eres mi príncipe guapo y fuerte, el que mi mami siempre me habla :3-la abrazó-llévame a tu castillo.  
S: NO! Espera se que soy guapa y fuerte y obviamente más valiente que Quinn, pero no creo que mi mamá quiera tener a otra más en la casa .-.  
Q: yo soy más valiente, no novia?  
R: mi novia es más valiente  
B: no! Mi novia es más valiente!  
S: NO SOY TU NOVIA!  
B: no me grites-empezaron a salirle lagrimas.  
S: ay! No no no! No quise hacerte llorar  
B: buaaaa buaaaaaa ya no te quiero buaaaa  
S:-la abrazó-no no Britt hay ahora que hago.  
R: ya la hiciste llorar! Eres una mala novia!  
B: buuaaa buaaaa  
S: cálmate Britt por favor  
Q: HASLO!  
S: que?  
Q: ya sabes, piquito de pajarito.  
S: bueno no tengo opción-agarró a Britt de los hombros y le dio un beso.  
B:-dejó de llorar-mmmmhhh  
S:-se separó- ¬/¬ perdón britti no quise hacerte llorar-le acarició la mejilla.  
B: e entonces si somos novias…  
S: su supongo que puedo vender mis videojuegos para pagar la boda…  
B: SIII!-le dio un fuerte abrazo-vamos a sentarnos novia!  
S: s si novia… ¬¬

Recreo

F: ahora a que jugamos.  
Ro: juguemos futbol!  
S: yaaa yo juego!  
Ro: las niñas no saben jugar futbol  
S: claro que sí! Yo soy mejor que el padre Ron aldo  
J: el padre ron aldo?  
S: ese el que le dicen Cristiano  
F: ES CRISTIANO RONALDO TONTA! Ves las niñas no saben!  
Q: entonces niñas contra niños, aver quien gana!  
B: pero somos 5 niñas contra 3 niños.  
F: los niños son mejores que las niñas, será fácil vencerlas.  
J: traeré mi pelota-vino con su pelota roja.  
Ro: este es nuestro arco-puso dos piedras.  
S: y este es nuestro arco-señaló dos arboles.  
B:-le susurró a santana-sany…yo no sé jugar futbol  
S: solo patea la pelota y haz que pase por esas dos piedras.  
B: parece fácil! Pero y si me pegan y me hago heridita  
S: nadie te pegará porque te defenderé!  
B: eres la mejor novia  
S: ¬/¬ un poco…  
J: pónganse en sus posiciones.  
Ro:-se puso al frente de santana- morirás  
S: tu morirás primero.  
F: comencemos!

Rory tenía la pelota y la llevó fácilmente hasta el otro arco.

Ro: GOLLL YEEAAAHHH!  
F,J: SIII!  
B: perdimos sany?  
S: esto recién comienza.  
Ro: se los dijimos, las niñas no saben jugar.  
S: ah si? Empecemos de nuevo irlandés!  
F: comencemosss!

Esta vez santana tomó la pelota , fin se la quita, Quinn le hace un cabe, Rory le da otro cabe y vuelve a tener la pelota.

B:-rory venía hacia ella- te tengo-levantó su pie, dispuesta a patear, pero Rory la empujó y esta cayó al suelo- aaaauuuuch  
S:-vio esto y se enfureció- vas a ver maldito!-corrió y le metió un cabe a rory que hizo que se cayera-eso te pasa por empujar a mi Brittany-corrió y esquivando a todos metió gol.  
S, Q,R, B , M: YEEEAAHH!  
S: estas bien britt? No te hiciste heridita?  
B: no sany, estoy bien, solo me caí… aunque creo que me lastimé la mejilla…me das un besito para que se cure?  
S: .-. vamos al baño y te lo doy  
B: te da vergüenza?  
S: si…  
B: te avergüenzas de tu novia? :(  
S: no es eso es que agg bueno tg oieanljdnf, bueno acércate-le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.  
F: aaaww miren chicos! Ahora Brittany es la novia de Santana jajajaja  
Todos: son novias, son novias, son novias-hicieron una ronda alrededor de ellas.  
S: :( pero si Quinn es la novia de Rachel-las dos niñas dejaron de caminar.  
F: WIIIIIUUUU WIIIUUU EL AMOORRR JAJAJA  
F,J, Ro, M: las novias, las novias las novias.  
Ro: pero esperen! Marley y Jacke también están de novios  
M,J: O/O como lo sabes!  
F,Ro: jajaja son novios son novios-los señalaban a los 6  
Q: ahora no me vengan con que Finn y Rory también son novios jajajajajajajjaajajajaja  
F, Ro: NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

Ahora los demás hacían una ronda alrededor de Finn y Rory.

Todos: son novios, son novios!  
F: no es mi novio!

RIIIIINNNGGG

S: vamos rápido! El que llegue último es novio de Finn!  
J: Creo que Rory querrá llegar ultimo!  
Q: en sus marcas, listos, fueraaaaa!-empezaron a correr.

Salida 3:00

B: y si mi mami se olvidó de mi :S  
S: vamos! Tu mami no se olvidaría de ti-la abrazó,  
B: Rachel se fue con su mamá y Quinn a pasear por las tiendas y a mi me han dejado solita.  
S: mmm y si vamos al parque que está a la vuelta, hasta que llegue tu mamá  
B: bueno…es una cita? :D  
S: mmmmm bueno…supongo…  
B: entonces agárrame de la mano…novia :D  
S:-entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novia- ¬/¬ tus manos son muy suavecitas britti  
B: tú me haces sentir tan segura sany…

Parque

S: sentémonos aquí-se sentaron debajo de un árbol.  
B:-puso su cabeza en el hombro de santana-sabes que es ese medio circulo naranja?  
S: creo que es el sol  
B: pero no se parecen a los de los dibujos  
S: no saben dibujar bien jejeje  
B: sany…puedes besarme otra vez?-su cara estaba muy cerca de la otra.  
S: si me prometes que solo tendremos un hijo…lo haré.  
B: jajaja eres tan graciosa…de acuerdo novia-hizo trompita con sus labios.  
S:-la besó, pero esta vez el beso duró más tiempo-"wwoooww…esto es tan…sabe muy rico y sus labios son tan finos"-pensaba.  
B:-"definitivamente eres mi príncipe azul sany" se separaron- U/U  
S: U/U  
Su: Brittany!-se escuchó a lo lejos.  
B: mi mami ya llegó  
S: Ves te dije que llegaría rápido.  
B: gracias por acompañarme sany  
S: te acompañaría toda la noche.  
B: te quiero…  
S: creo yo también…


	5. The prince and the princess

Capitulo 5: You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

 **Carro de puck**

S: zzzzzz-santana dormía encima de las piernas de su hermano.

P: engendro del demonio…no me deja conducir.

S: britti…

P: jajaja esa rubia será mi nueva cuñada?-miró a su hermanita- eres una idiota…-le acarició la cabeza.

S: suéltame…

P:-le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- TE ESTABAS HACIENDO?

S: para eso existe el baño no?-dijo frotándose los ojos.

P: no te hagas ¬¬

S: jejejeje…hermano…britti ya es mi novia…pero pero sabes? Le dije que cuando nos casemos, tengamos solo un hijo…

P: JAJAJAJA NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS CAIDO

S: ¿?

P: solo porque se dieron un beso, no quiere decir que se van a casar o que tenías que convertirte en su novia JAJAJAJAJAJA

S: O.O ERES UN MALDITOOO! TUVE QUE BESARLA TAMBIEN HOY!

P: JAJAJAJAJ y le hiciste cariñitos?

S: ERES UN ASQUEROSOOO! TE ODIOO-le daba golpes en su pecho..

P: jajajajajaja

S: yo solo le abrazo y le doy piquitos

P: cuando tengas 15 aprenderás más cosas

S: juro por mi madre que nunca haré más que eso

P: como digas engendro.

 **Centro comercial**

Sh: que quieren comer niñas?

R: PIZZAAAA!

Q: SSIIII PIZZAAA!

Sh: bueno, siéntense aquí y ahora vuelvo-se aleja

R: si mami.

Q: ohh esto es genial! Tengo un nuevo juguete y ahora comeremos pizza!

R:-se acercó a Quinn- me agarras de la mano?

Q: pero hemos estado agarradas de la mano todo el tiempo

R: entonces pondré mi cabeza en tu hombro

Q: oye! Tu cabeza pesa mucho, necesitas estar pegada a mi?

R: somos novias, duh!

Q: mmm ¬¬ entonces déjame darte un besito :3

R: enfrente de todos?

Q: un piquititititoo

R: chiquito…

Q:-le dio un rápido piquito, por suerte, nadie las vio- me gusta besarte Rach U/U.

R: a mi también me gusta besarte U/U

Q: creo que ya me dio ganas de que me abraces…

R:-le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-eres muy linda…mi principe…

Q: :D y tu eres mi princesita - le dio un beso en la frente.

R: iji!

Q: jejeje

Sh: acá está la pizza-dijo la señora trayendo una caja grande y tres gaseosas.

Q: WOOWWW americana! Mi favorita!

 **Casa de santana**

 **Cuarto de santana**

S:-se echó en su cama "esto es algo loco…antes me daba miedo besar a una niña…pero no se…britti es especial…es como una mejor amiga, pero la diferencia es que tengo ganas de besarla y es muy diferente a estar con Quinn, mi corazón late rápido y automáticamente se me dibuja una sonrisa cuando la veo" mira el calendario: 3 dias para 14 de febrero-es cierto! Se acerca el día del amor…ya se! Le daré un dibujo, me pregunto cómo será ella de grande?-pensaba, mientras cogía lápiz y papel-seguro que es igual solo que más alta…y más bonita…-dibujó un circulo, le puso torso, brazos y piernas y con su crayón pintó su cabello-y sus hermosos ojos azules…-con otro crayón, pintó sus ojos- y su bonita sonrisa-le dibujó una sonrisa- sip seguro que será así.

P: Te faltan las tetas-le arranchó el lápiz y le dibujó dos círculos en el pecho.

S: OYE! ERA MI DIBUJO!-le arranchó el lápiz-además no creo que ella tenga esas cosas ni yo tampoco tendré esas cosas.

P: quieras o no lo quieras a las dos les crecerán.

S: VETE!

P: ok ok malgeniada-salió del cuarto.

S: malgeque?...TU LO SERÁS! ¬¬

P: jajajajaja

S: malo puck! Mi dibujo está arruinado…volveré a dibujar otro y será más bonito y a ella le gustará y me dará mi besito…-cada vez que ella pensaba en los labios de la otra niña, su corazón latía mucho.

 **Día de san Valentín:**

 **Entrada del colegio:**

Q: que traes en tus manos?

S: un regalo para mi Britt por el día del amor, que le darás a Rachel?

Q: .-. HOY ES 14?!

S: aaa seeep

Q: Rayos! LO OLVIDE! Ahora que hago!

S: mmm dale flores.

Q: ya genial! Ahora vengo.

S: jeje es una olvidadiza.

Da: Hola hombre!

Se: que dice tu cosita?

Da, Se: jajajaajaja

S: Sebastian Smith y Dave karrr…karr como es que se dice tu apellido?

Da: ES KAROFSKY!

S: uuu miren tenemos a un ruso entre nosotros.

Da: gggrrrrr y tu eres una latina asquerosa!

Se: las latinas me dan asco agg huelen horrible, NADIE SE ACERQUE A SANTANA LA ASQUEROSA.

Da: que traes ahí hombre?-le arranchó su dibujo-aaaawww la marimacho está enamorada MIREN TODOS! SU NOVIA.

S: maldito obeso DAMELO!

Se: hey no le llames obeso! NEGRA!

S: Cara de viejo!-empujó a sebastian y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Dave.

Da: a mi nadie me golpea-empujó a santana contra un casillero.

Se: demosle su merecido-los dos empezaron a golpear a santana.

B:-empujó a Sebastián- dejala! Ella no les ha hecho nada malo!

Se: y tu que te metes rubia?

Da: creo que ella es su novia jajajajajaja

Se: ESTUDIANTES! LA PAREJITA DE LA NEGRA CON LA BLANCA.

Da: ES UN BESO DE MOSA JAJAJAJAJAJA

Se: jajajaja

B:-fue donde santana, que estaba llorando en el piso- sany…

S:-sollozaba-britti… :'(

B: te golpearon mucho?

S: me duele mi carita

B: vamos a la enfermería

S: no! Ellos tienen mi dibujo-se levantó y fue a atacar a Dave-DAME MI DIBUJO!

Da: así que quieres más moretones?-levantó su puño.

Q:-le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Dave- NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO A RESPETAR A LOS DEMÁS?

Se: la otra macho ha venido a defender a la lesbiana!

Q: lesbique? Tu solo hablas tonterías idiota!-fue a golpear a Sebastian-

Niños: PELEA PELEA PELEA!

Santana estaba encima de Dave propinándole golpes en su estomago, mientras Quinn le jalaba el cabello a Sebastián y este hacía lo mismo.

Sue: HEY HEY QUE PASA AQUÍ!

Niño: Dave, San, Seb y Quinn se están peleando.

Sue: A VER PEQUEÑAS CRIATURAS QUE NO DEBIERON NACER! SEPARENCE!

S: el obeso empezó!

Da: NO ES CIERTO!

S: SI LO ES, CULO GORDO!

Sue: SUFIENTE! TODOS A SUS SALONES, SINÓ TODOS ESTARÁN EXPLULSADOS.

Se: esto no se queda así!

S: DAME MI DIBUJO, GORDO!-le arranchó el dibujo y se fue corriendo.

 **Estacionamiento**

B: SANY! SANYY! DONDE ESTASS!-escuchó unos sollosos- sany?-la niña estaba detrás de un auto llorando.

S: Brittany…

B:-le abrazó-esos niños te golpearon muy fuerte?

S: no es eso…es porque ellos siempre me llaman hombre…o me dicen marimacho…me duele mucho cuando me dicen eso…

B: que es marimacho?

S: es una chica que parece hombre…

B: pero ellos mienten! Tu no pareces hombre para nada

S: si me pusiera vestidos, seguro que no me molestarían.

B: a mi me gustas tal como eres…es tu estilo…

S: te gusta como me visto?

B: sip, pareces genial! Como ustedes dicen

S: jejeje…me das un besito?

B:-le acaricia la mejilla y pega sus labios- eres tan bonita, no le hagas caso a esos niños! Además…ese Sebastián tiene cara de niña XD

S: jajajaja…en serio no eres un angel?-le dio otro beso.

B: si lo fuera, ya nos iríamos volando jejeje.

S: te quiero… U/U

B: yo también te quiero-besó su nariz-oye…nos vamos a clases, no quiero sacar cero

S:-se levanta- vámonos-le toma de la mano- ah! Espera!-sacó el dibujo-feliz día del amor…-se lo entregó-se que está muy arrugado pero…

B: me encanta!-el dibujo era de una Britt hecha de palitos y arriba una frase: "así serás cuando nos casemos"

S: te…te gusta enserio?!

B: todo lo que haces me encanta mucho sany

S: U/U un último besito antes de irnos?

B:-besito- te quiero…

 **Mientras tanto, salón del 4 grado**

R: QUE TE PASÓ EN LA CARA!-le acarició la mejilla roja de Quinn.

Q: naaa un pequeño problema en la entrada, auch!

R: hay! Lo siento…

Q: bueno, mi golpe es lo de menos…-sacó de su mochila unas margaritas-toma, amor.

R: para mi?! Están hermosas!

Q: feliz día del amor!-le abrazó.

R: oye…pero no te tengo ningún regalo

Q: mmmm ven! Sígueme! Deja las flores en tu mesa.

 **Baño**

R: ohh ya sé que quieres que te de!

Q:-estiró sus labios-sería el mejor regalo

R:-piquito- iji!

Q: -la abraza- prométeme que estaremos juntas hasta que seamos viejitas

R: por la garrita –le da su dedo- juro que estaremos juntas para siempre

Q: por la garrita –agarra su dedo.

 **Salida**

S: britti! Quieres ir a ver el atardecer mientras tu mami llega?

B: siii! Pero…a donde se habrán ido Rachel y quinn?

S: seguro se están dando besos con lengua por ahí jajja

B: deja de decir tonterías y mejor vamos al parque antes de que llegue mi mami.

S: esta bien princesita

B: aaaww –le da un beso- me alegra haberme perdido en ese bosque sabes… sino no hubiera conocido a mi principe

S: oye…has comido galletas de vainilla?

B: si

S: EEEWWW-empezó a esupir.

B: perdóname jajaja, no creí que siguiera el sabor

S: prefiero el chocolate

 **Parque**

S:-mirando a Brittany- britt…eres muy bonita a la luz del atardecer

B: tus ojitos se ven más lindos que nunca ahora…mi amor…

S:-puso su cabeza en el cuello de Britt- así que esto es el amor…me gusta…

B: a mí también…más si tú eres ese príncipe que me protege

S: y tu mi princesa adorada, hermosa, delicada, un angel…-beso.

B: te amo… U/U

S: …eso…de Te amo…es nuevo

B: es más potente que el te quiero, lo que siento es potente…

S: mi corazón salta de felicidad cuando pienso en ti y cuando estoy contigo, yo también te amo Britt.

B: enserio nos casaremos como en el dibujo? No que tenías miedo al matrimonio?

S: ¬/¬ oye! Creo que ya llegó tu mami.

B: pero respondeme!

S: Y MIRA! MI HERMANO YA VIENE! VAMOS RÁPIDO!-empezó a correr dejando a la rubia atraz

B: OYEEE no me dejes!

S: jejejeje alcanzamee!

B: una carrera!


	6. Promesas

Capitulo 6: Promesas

 **Patio del colegio**

Q: en sus marcas, listos, FUERAAA!-Brittany y Santana comenzaron a correr.

B: te voy a ganar sany

S: eso ni lo pienses!-aumentó la velocidad.

B: he! Eso no es justo! Espérame!-aceleró.

F,R, Ro: BRITT! BRITT! BRITT!

Q, M, J: SANTANA! SANTANA! SANTANA!

S: jejeje voy a ganar!

B: noo!-tropezó con una piedra-waaaaa-cayó al piso- BUUUUUAAAAAAA BUUUAAAAA-comenzó a llorar.

S: Britti!-corrió hasta donde estaba la niña-estas bien?-le acarició la cabeza.

B: me duele mi rodilla BUUUUAAAAA BUUUAAA-abrazó a san-ME DUELEEE

S: amor…-le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso-vamos a la enfermería si?

F, R, Ro, Q, M, J: esta bien?!

S: se raspó la rodilla, la voy a llevar a la enfermería, sigan jugando ahora venimos.

B:-se intentó parar- Sany…me cargas? Me duele mucho mi rodilla y no puedo caminar…

S:-la levantó-no pesas tanto, te duele mucho bebé?

B: me duele mucho…

S: entonces correré para que te curen y volvamos a jugar si?

B: eres la mejor novia…

S: y tu mi princesita.

 **Enfermería**

Enfermera: pobrecita! Ven te pondremos alcohol para que se te cure.

B:-abrazó a Santana-no! Me va a doler mucho .

S: si te quieres sanar te tienen que poner alcohol

B: pero pero me va a doler!

S: si quieres yo te pongo el alcohol para que no te duela

B: si…quiero que tu me lo pongas.

S: enfermera deme a mi el alcohol, yo le hecho a mi…amiguita

Enfermera: ok, pero no vayas a aplastar mucho, si no, le dolerá más.

S:-le entregó el algodón con alcohol-sí, yo me he raspado varias veces, tengo un método para que no me duela.

B: cual es?

S: piensa en el momento más feliz de tu vida, y no mires la herida, Lista?

B: si!-San acercó el algodón a la herida de Britt- "piensa en algo lindo, piensa en algo lindo"

 **Flashback**

B: sany…puedes besarme otra vez?-su cara estaba muy cerca de la otra.

S: si me prometes que solo tendremos un hijo…lo haré.

B: jajaja eres tan graciosa…de acuerdo novia-hizo trompita con sus labios.

S:-la besó, pero esta vez el beso duró más tiempo-

 **Fin del flashback**

S: listo, la herida está limpia…te dolió?

B: tu método funciona, no me dolió nada!-abrazo-eres tan inteligente.

Enfermera: te pondré una pequeña venda, para que la herida no se infecte.

B: si! Gracias.

 **Patio**

S: y…en qué momento pensaste Britt?

B: en…ese beso que nos dimos en el parque, la primera vez que fuimos…U/U

S: hace tiempo que no nos damos un beso así

B: hoy hay que darnos uno así…

S: puedo tomar tu mano mientras lo hago y también acariciarte la cara? Me gusta como se siente

B: y si me suda la mano?

S: no importa – le da un beso en la frente

B: vamos a tu casa para jugar?

S: nop! yo iré a la tuya.

B: las reglas no eran de que el que ganaba iba a la casa del otro a jugar?

S: pero tú te caíste y eso no vale.

B: bueno, entonces vas a mi casa mañana?

S: sip.

B: nos divertiremos!

S: siii! Jugarémos! Y y y nos daremos besitos!

B: estoy empezando a pensar que es lo que más esperas

S: quien yo? Naaa jejeje –empieza a correr- a que no me atrapas!

 **Ese mismo día Casa de Santana**

P: porqué tan feliz engendro? –toma su cerveza.

S: porque mañana iré a la casa de mi novia

P: ooohhh y que van a hacer?

S: jugar

P: nada más?-levantando una ceja

S: ¬/¬ y a darnos besitos

P: ya la acariciaste mientras se daban sus besitos cursis?

S: un poquito…

P:-casi se atraganta con su cerveza- QUEEE?! Ammm de que manera la acariciaste?

S: pues le acaricie las manos y le acaricié las mejillas, son muy suavecitas hermano

P: enserio?

S: si hago eso además de besarla, se siente más bonito

P: eres tan romántica que me dan ganas de vomitar arcoíris

S: eso es posible?

P: emmm no, es solo una expresión, niña tonta

S: ya voy a cumplir 10 años, ya no soy niña pequeña!

P: lo que digas, engendro… pero prométeme algo, siempre me contarás todo lo que pase sí? Si tienes alguna duda sobre algún tema, solo pregúntame, soy tu hermano mayor y para eso estoy

S: ahora a mí me vas a hacer vomitar arcoíris –le dio un golpe en el hombro- eres mi idiota favorito, hermano

 **Siguiente día, salida del colegio.**

 **Parque**

S: y que vamos a jugar en tu casa?

B: a la mamá y al papá

S: GENIAL!

B: O.o quien eres y que hiciste con mi novia

S: jajajaja antes odiaba el juego porque no me gustaba besarte…pero ahora sí n/n

B: jejeje

S: y a que más jugaremos?

B: a la cocinita y luego a ser princesas y luego veremos tv y luego…pediste permiso para quedarte a dormir?

S: sip!

B: entonces también pelea de almohadas

S: y pelea de cosquillas

B: AAA ya quiero que mi mami llegue :3

S: puedo abrazarte cuando nos durmamos?

B: puedo besarte antes de dormir?

S,B: SI!-beso.

B: mira ya llegó mi mami

S: asombroso!

 **Casa de Britt**

B:-terminando de comer-mami ya podemos ir a jugar?

Su: si hijita!

B: ven sany!-le agarró de la mano.

S: yap, estuvo muy rica su comida señora

Su: me alegra que te haya gustado.

S: vamos arriba Britt!

 **Cuarto de Britt**

B: yaaa juguemos a la mamá y al papá

S: debo ponerme ese ridículo sombrero otra vez?

B: sip! No protestes si no, no te beso

S: ok ok-se puso el sombrero.

B: vamos a un restaurant amor?

S: pero acabamos de comer

B: comimos en la vida real pero ahora estamos jugando!

S: aaaa ya ya, si si vamos a comer!

B: ejem!

S: que?

B: tienes que ofrecerme tu brazo

S: porqué?

B: una señorita no puede ir sola por la calle!

S: aaa ya ya, toma mi brazo

B: ahora sí estoy protegida-le abrazó el brazo con mucha fuerza

S: ouch!

B: ahora que pediremos?-se sentaron en la cama

S: mmm chocolates!

B: mesero! Chocolates para las dos

S:-le tomó de las manos-britti…cuando llegamos a la parte del beso

B: cuando terminemos la comida.

S: OH MIRA YA LLEGÓ LA COMIDA-hizo como si comiera- AHORA BESAME!-se lanzó a sus labios

B: mmmmhhhh-la echó en la cama

S:-rodaron por la cama- jejeje, lo siento, tus labios son mi mejor almuerzo

B: has estado viendo muchas películas románticas?

S: de donde crees que saco mis palabras románticas?

B: eres una tontita-la besó de nuevo- pero eres mi tontita :3

S: soy tu tontita-le acarició las mejillas.

B: je…ahora a que jugamos?

S: mmm a que tú eras la princesa y que yo te tenía que salvar.

B: pero no tenemos ningún villano

S:-agarró un osito-que este sea el villano-agarró todos los peluches- y estos sus secuases.

B: jejej yaaaa-se puso al fondo de la cama.

S:-se fue a la puerta-

B: auxilioooo! Sálvame sany!

S: yo te rescato princesa!-corrió y le dio golpes a los peluches- princesa he venido a rescatarte!

B: eres tan valiente-Santana la carga.

S: salgamos antes de que el villano despierte

B: ahora besémonos para deshacer el hechizo

S: desde cuando hay un hechizo? .-.

B: desde ahora!-beso.

Así pasaron toda la tarde, riéndose, dándose besitos, jugando, disfrutando su niñez… Santana ahora si ya estaba completamente enamorada de Britt, y Brittany de ella. Eran el primer amor de las dos, uno que nunca olvidarán, porque cuando se ama de verdad, difícilmente ese corazón puede dejar de latir por la otra persona.

 **Noche**

Su: niñas es hora de dormir.

B:-dibujando- tan temprano?

S:-jugando con su Nintendo DS-recién son las 9

Su: mañana tienen que ir a la escuela, así que métanse a la cama y a dormir.

S: buu ya estaba terminando este nivel-apagó su consola.

B:-dejó su dibujo en la mesita de noche y se metió a la cama-

S:-se metió a la cama-

Su: duerman bien niñas-apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

S: no tengo sueño…tu?

B: yo si…tu me dijiste hoy en la mañana que podía besarte antes de dormirnos.

S:-beso largo (10 segundos)- te amo…y tú me dijiste que podíamos dormir abrazadas

B:-abrazo-espero soñar contigo.

S: te amo

B: yo también te amo sany…

S: sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, en mis cortos 9 años?

B: y tú sabes que también me pasa lo mismo?

S,B: jijijijij…

B: ahora si nos vamos a casar cuando seamos grandes?

S: aaaa ZZZZZZZZZ

B: oye! Respóndeme!

S: estoy durmiendo

B: nunca me responde a esa pregunta…no te quieres casar conmigo?

S: mmmm…no es eso es que…me pongo nerviosa de lo que pueda pasar…

B: ya te dije que tendremos un solo hijo.

S: sabes cómo se hacen los hijos?

B: no se, tu?

S: mmm tampoco, pero supongo que le tenemos que escribir una carta a la cigüeña para que nos traiga a nuestro hijo o hija, como en la televisión

B: como será nuestra hija?

S: mmm yo quiero que sea tan hermosa como tú.

B: y yo quiero que sea valiente y fuerte como tú.

S: de que quieres que sea nuestro pastel de bodas?

B: pastel? Osea…

S: U/U Brittany S Pierce, te casarías conmigo?

B: :D SI! SI! Si me quiero casar contigo.

S: que bien, yo no jajajaja

B: mala!

S: es una broma, mi hermosa princesita, claro que me casaré contigo.

B: cuando será la boda?

S: mmm cuando tengamos 20 años te parece?

B: osea que seremos novias por…11 años?

S: y nadie nos separará

B: espero que sea así…moriría si no estás a mi lado…te amo mucho-beso.

S: yo más mi pequeña…

B: ya tengo mucho sueño…

S: jejeje yo también…

B: buenas noches, prometida

S: buenas noches, prometida-beso en la frente.


	7. Nicky

**Capitulo 7: Niky!**

Q: yeiii el parqueeeee

S: siiii tu mami es muy buena por traernos a las 4 al parque

R: es un buen descanso después de la escuela

B: me encanta el parquee gracias mamita

Su: jejeje vayan a jugar niñas tienen toda la tarde

Todas: siiiiiiiiii

 **Unos minutos después**

Q: a puesto que yo hago mejores aspas de molino que santana, ella tiene brazos de muñequita de trapo y además que está muy gorda.

S: ggrrrrr que dijiste?-se tira sobre Quinn y ambas se ahorcan mientras ruedan por una colina.

B: sany!

R: Quinnie!-corren.

 **Abajo**

Q:-se jalan del pelo- auuchh! Deja de jalarme de mi pelito!

S: Retarctate!

Q: ni siquiera sabes hablar! Retrasada!

X: snifff snifff mi gatitooo! Ayudaaa! –se escuchó a lo lejos.

S, Q: oiste eso?

S, Q: parecía la voz de una niña pidiendo ayuda

S, Q: osea que si la escuchaste

S: aggg mira primero tu hablas y de ahí yo hablo

S, Q: tu empieza

X: buuuaaaa mi gatitooo!

Q: mejor vamos a ver que pasa

 **Unos metros más adelante**

X:-una pequeña niña estaba sentada a los pies de un árbol llorando, y su mascota en una de las ramas-alguien que me ayude!

S, Q: hey que pasa

X: jugaba con mi gatito y no lo vi y se subió al árbol y ahora no puede bajar! Se quedará ahí para siempre.

S: no te preocupes yo lo rescataré

Q: no! Yo lo haré, tu eres muy torpe!

S: ok tu ve, pero si te caes no es mi culpa!

Q: ja! Yo me voy a caer, si claro-comenzó a escalar el árbol pero una de las ramas cede y se cae.

S: jajajajajaja te dije! Ahora voy yo!- escaló el árbol y esta si logró bajar al gatito- ja! Ya está, toma tu gatito.

X: fufi! Gracias gracias gracias niñas- les da un beso en la cara a cada una.

S: O/O

Q: O/O

 **Mientras tanto…**

B: hey donde están?

R: no sé yo las vi que estaban aquí

B: mmmm ahí están-ve que una niña le da un beso a SU PROMETIDA.

R: a si- ve que una niña le da un beso a SU CHICA.

B, R: QUIEN MIERDA ES ELLA

 **Mientras tanto…**

S: po por cierto… cómo te llamas

N: Nikyta… pero me dicen Niky y ustedes?

S: yo soy santana

Q: YO SOY QUINN, PERO ME PUEDES DECIR QUINNIE

R: YO SOY LA UNICA QUE TE PUEDE DECIR ASÍ.

Q:-voltea la cabeza lentamente- princesita!…

B: quien eres!?-miraba con enojo a la niña rubia.

N: soy Niky y tengo 8 años.

B: y pues no sabes que es de mala educación quitarle la novia a otra persona?!

S: hey britti que te pasa, porqué te enojas?

B: NO ESTOY ENOJADA!

S: no me grites…

N: bueno…creo que me voy…gracias otra vez por salvar a mi gatito, algún día se los compensaré.

R: ggrrr NO QUIEREN RECOMPENSA

Q: amor, no seas mal educada! Solo quiere agradecernos por salvar a su gatito.

B: no decías que te ibas?

N: si…adiós

S, Q: adiós niky, nos vemos pronto!

B: hay si niky, es tan horrible no?

R: si con esos rulitos de pudul pulgoso

B: jajjajaja no es cierto amor?

S: que?-tenia cara de boba.

B:-le jala de la oreja- DEJA DE PONER ESA CARA DE BOBA!

Q: hey porqué Brittany esta molesta?

R:-su mirada era fuerte- será porque las dos estaban besándose con esa niña.

Q: besándonos? Ella nos agradeció por salvar a su gatito

R: defiendes a una estraña y no a tu novia? Jump!-se voltea.

Q: pero no entiendo porque ustedes dos se molestan

B: Rachel mejor vámonos y que ellas vallan tras esa niña-se van

S: hey! Brittany! Mi amor, no te vallas

Q: no hicimos nada! Lo juramos-corren detrás de ellas.

R: corre Brittany! Nos van a alcanzar esas engañadoras!

B: SI! Son unas engañadoras, a correr! Dejemoslas solas

Q, S: HEEEYYYY! REGRESENN!.

 **Ese mismo día en la noche.**

 **Casa de santana**

S:-abre la puerta del cuarto de puck- hermanooo! Una preguntaaaa!

P:-se despierta- QUE QUE QUE! Oye! Estaba durmiendo.

S: luego duermes necesito hacerte una pregunta de vital importancia!

P: habla de una vez.

S: hoy estábamos en el parque con Britt y rach y Quinn y Quinn y yo nos peleamos y caimos por una colina y luego escuchamos a una niñita llorar y era que se le quedó su gato en un árbol y luego yo se lo bajé y al final ella nos dio un beso a Quinn y a mi como agradecimiento y cuando volteo veo a Britt molesta y a rachel también y empezaron a decirle cosas hirientes a la niña y cuando yo le pregunte a Britt porque estaba enojada ella me dijo que no estaba enojada.

P: era bonita?

S: …¬/¬ si era bonita…parecía una muñeca de porcelana…

P: ohh entonces ya sé porque se molestó jajaja tu noviecita tuvo probablemente su primer ataque de celos jajaja

S: que son celos?

 **Casa de Quinn**

Sa: veras hermanita, los celos son cuando mmmm como te lo explico…cuando una persona se molesta con su novia porque aaa vio a otra persona con ella y se molestan por el miedo a que les quiten a esa persona

Q: osea que Rachel tuvo miedo que esa niña me alejara de ella? Es ridículo! La niña era muy tierna pero no cambiaría a mi pequeña por nada del mundo.

Sa: jajaja que cursi eres, Y ella como te dice? Pastelito? Rayito de sol? Jajaja

Q: NO TE BURLES DE MI!-empieza a golpear el pecho de Sam-…ahora le ha dado por decirme pedacito de cielo ¬/¬

Sa: jajajajajaja pedazo de imbécil eres en verdad!

Q: grrrr LABIOS DE TRUCHA!

Sa: pedacito de cielito "muack muack" jajajaja

 **Casa de santana:**

S: y que hago para que ella no se moleste?

P: son niñas aún, si le dices que solo estuviste "conversando" no te creerá.

S: bueno total solo la vimos una vez no es como que ella venga mañana y nos cause problemas no?

 **Siguiente día**

S:-cantando y guardando sus cosas en su casillero- (8) donde estas corazón, ayer te busque (8)

Q:-salta encima de ella-hey! Ya se porque nuestras chicas se enojaron con nosotras ayer

S: si yo también lo se, estaban celosas.

Q: yo aun no lo entiendo! Todo esto de tener novia es complicado.

S: pero al menos estamos felices y nos dan nuestros besitos.

Q: jejeje siii-siente que le tapan los ojos- y hablando de besitos-se voltea y besa a la persona que le tapaba los ojos.

S: aaaahhh Quinn…

N: me me besaste…

Q: oh rayos…pense que eras mi novia.

N: lo soy?

Q: no no quiero decir

R: QUINN LUCY FABRAY

Q: ay no…

 **Rato después:**

Q: TE JURO QUE PENSÉ QUE ERAS TU, NO ME PEGUESS!

R: SI CLARO! ERES UNA ENGAÑADORA!-la seguía persiguiendo en círculos.

N: hey enserio, creo que la chatita exagera un poco…

S: naa en un rato se le pasa, por cierto, que haces aquí, no te había visto antes en la escuela.

N: bueno justo hoy fui transferida, mi papa tuvo trabajo en esta zona de la ciudad y bueno heme aquí…me alegra saber que hay personas que conozco aquí.

S: jejeje tener conocidos cuando eres nueva es una gran ventaja, así ya no te sientes sola.

N: jeje tienes razón…

B: si y mira, yo conocí a MI PROMETIDA antes de entrar al colegio –la abraza por detrás

S: ay no…creo que otra vez esta con esa cosa de los celos.

N: y como se hicieron prometidas?

B: nos besamos y nos enamoramos y dormimos juntas en mi casa.

N: entonces ya van a tener un bebé?

S, B: un bebé?

N: mi mami me dijo que los bebes nacen cuando dos personas duermen juntas.

B: Tendremos un bebe, san?

S: no! No puede ser posible jajajaja los bebes no nacen porque las personas duermen juntas jajaja

N: pero no dicen que durmieron juntas?

S: yo he dormido con Quinn varias veces y no tuvimos un bebé.

N: quisiera saber como se hacen los bebés

B: pues no creas que lo vas a averiguar con MI PROMETIDA, vámonos santy.

S: princesita! Otra vez estas molesta?

B: llegaremos tarde!.

N: bueno yo también me tengo que ir a clases, adiós santana, adiós Quinnie-le sonríe a esta última.

Q: adi-

R: despídete y te juro que te parto la cara!

Q: ok cariño.

 **En el recreo**

R: bien ahora repítelo! QUIEN MANDA EN LA RELACIÓN.

Q: tú, amorcito-agacha la cabeza.

R: así me gusta :D- de repente ve a lo lejos como Niky se les acercaba, "así que vienes a robarte a mi novia?"-ahora besame.

Q: pero estamos en publico

R: quien manda?!

Q: ok ok-se acerca a ella y le da un besito.

R:-la agarra de la cintura y la pega más a sus labios- que el beso sea más largo para que sepan que eres mi novia- se dieron otro beso mucho más largo- pon tu mano en mi trasero- Quinn obedece y toca el trasero de Rachel.

Q:-"porque se comporta así? Antes me hubiese pegado si yo tocaba su traserito, ¬/¬ el cual es muy suavecito"- amor, porque me haces que te toque?

R:-sonríe victoriosamente al ver que esa niña las vio besándose muy apasionadamente- a que te refieres? Solo nos estamos demostrando que nos queremos-"ahí tienes roba novias!, nadie me quita a mi príncipe"-bueno nos vamos a clase, CHICA QUE ES MI ENAMORADA?

Q: ok…-"ya me dio miedo".

 **Pensamiento de Niky**

Que linda es la niña rubia…y me dio mi primer beso…-suspiro-que pena que siempre esté al lado de esa niña chatita…quizá ella sienta lo mismo por mi…y por eso me besó awww ya tengo a mi primer amor…Quinn solo la conozco desde ayer pero…no se me produce mariposas cuando la veo y también me pone un poco triste cuando la veo besándose con esa niña…yo soy más bonita que ella soy rubia y ella morena, no hay manera que pueda perder, además tengo más cosas que ella gracias a mi papi.


End file.
